villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad Cat
"Big Bad Cat" is a song from the 2003 animated crossover film Rugrats Go Wild. It features Spike and Siri as they argue about the latter's danger. The song was performed by Spike's voice actor Bruce Willis and Siri's voice actress Chrissie Hynde. Lyrics |-|Film= Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants It's just her feline arrogance Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells She think her litter box don't smell Whoa, who cut the cheese? Was that you, baby? You might want to re-examine your diet. Can the old canine philosophies Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? Don't push me mutt I'm just not in the mood You're one swipe away from becoming cat food Don't go and be fooled By this crazy cat Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's a furball hackin' Rodent snackin' act That's right, an act You're just a pussy cat You think you're tough? I dare you, Spike, to call my bluff a very scary putty tat! You're one swipe away from becoming toast! get my doggy bag, I'm about to catch a snack! can settle this right now, right here Mano y mano, dogo y cato (The big bad cat's an act) That has gotta hurt! Fall off a cliff into a sticker bush! (The big bad cat's an act) You better watch your back! I am! Come get me! You think I'm afraid of your claws? Goochie-goochie-goo! (The big bad cat's an act) away, ladies! (The big bad cat's an act) on, me and you Come on, let's go right now I'll rip that fur coat off ya (The big bad cat's an act) wear it, and all my dogs friends will be goin' "Spike, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" Hear what I'm sayin' red? |-|Soundtrack= (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants It's just her feline arrogance Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells She think her litter box don't smell Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act The big bad cat's an act) I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back) (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) What do you think? You think I'm afraid of your claws? Can the old canine philosophies Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas? Don't push me mutt I'm just not in the mood You're one swipe away from becoming cat food Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat Don't go and listen to his crazy fact Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled This big bad cat's an act (The big bad cat's an act) What'd I tell you? (The big bad cat's an act) I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice You better watch your back) Don't go and be fooled (Don't go and be fooled) The big bad cat's a furball hackin' Rodent snackin' act That's right, an act You're just some pussy cat You think you're tough I dare you, Spike, to call my bluff (You're a very scary putty tat You're one swipe away from becoming toast Eliza, get my doggie bag I'm about to catch a snack (The big bad cat's an act) Whoa, who cut the cheese? Was that you, baby? (The big bad cat's an act) You may wanna reexamine your diet I thought I warned ya (I thought I warned ya) Not gonna tell you twice (Not gonna tell you twice) You better watch your back (You better watch your back Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) I am, come get me We can settle this right now, right here Mano y mano, dogo y cato (The big bad cat's an act) Come on, me and you (The big bad cat's an act) Come on, let's go right now I'll rip that fur coat off ya (I thought I warned ya Not gonna tell you twice) And wear it, and all my dogs friends will be goin' (You better watch your back) "Spike, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?" (Don't go and be fooled The big bad cat's an act) Hear what I'm sayin' red? Other Appearances *An extended version was featured on the film's soundtrack. Gallery Images cat.jpg TRGW_-_The_Big_Bad_Cat_-_HD.jpg Videos Rugrats Go Wild- Big Bad Cat Song Clip (HD)|Film Big Bad Cat lyrics - Rugrats Go Wild|Soundtrack Category:Television Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs